Love at first bite
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Taylor is Elena's identical twin sister, she knows nothing of the vampires in town because her family and friends have been keeping her in the dark, but on the same night the gang try to kill Katherine, si the same night, Taylor is taken to Elijah for forgiveness and the only bad thing about being taken to Elijah is she begins to fall in love with him. Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My OC Taylor is faced by...uh Nina Dobrev..lol anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Summary: Taylor is Elena's identical twin sister, she knows nothing of the vampires in town because her friends and family have been keeping her in the dark, but on the same night as the masquerade, Taylor is taken to Elijah for forgiveness and the only thing bad about being taken to Elijah is she begins to fall in love with him. Elijah/OC **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I've not been updating, I haven't really been myself for a few months, but I promise I'll try and keep updated as possible. I came up with this story on a whim, it's really based on my other one because I have no idea where to go with it, so I'm doing this one, at least with this there are edits and manips and stuff lol...anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Taylor's outfits will be up on polyvore! **

* * *

**Not the slightest clue**

Taylor was helping Jenna into the house, She was thinking to herself, how did one stab onself? She'd never known Jenna to be so clumsy. Her twin, Elena and her younger brother, Jeremy, along with her best friend Matt were all helping Jenna into the house. Taylor was actually surprised Elena wasn't with Stefan but she knew something was wrong with her, she wasn't sure what but there was something up with her.

"Easy grab the door, Jer" Matt told Jeremy.

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine" Jenna complained.

"The doctors said to take it easy" Taylor said to her.

"Yeah you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy said to her and Taylor punched his arm.

"Yeah, the only thing she'll die from is embaressment" Taylor smirked rolling my eyes.

"She's right" Jenna said with a nod.

"No" Matt said.

"I walked into a knife, How does somebody do that?" Jenna asked.

"It was a freak accident" Elena said quickly. Taylor glanced at her but didn't say anything, she'd noticed they had been acting weird recently, so had and everybody else around her, but Taylor being Taylor didn't really care.

"It happens" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill" Matt said as they got her to the couch.

Jenna laughed and winced in pain as she walked.

"Okay, I'm being nice" Matt admitted.

"Careful" Jeremy said.

"Easy, easy" Matt said as we lowered her onto the couch, Taylor sat beside her and gave her a hug. "What should I do with this?" Matt asked referring to the bag of food.

"I got it" Elena said and she and Jeremy left the room, Taylor narrowed my eyes before turning back to Jenna.

In the kitchen Elena put the bag of food down as Jeremy spoke up.

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Make lunch?" Elena asked without looking at him.

"No, about Katherine" He whispered.

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy" Elena said, her tone strong.

"She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that" Jeremy said nodding.

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe, then we can" Elena said.

"And what if she tries something else?" Jeremy said "...To Taylor?"

"She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end" Elena said.

"You are being naive and you know it" Jeremy said.

Jeremy left before Elena got a chance to say anything and walked past Taylor on his way out.

"Where are you going?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Out. I'll be back" And with that he left.

**THE BOARDING HOUSE**

Caroline Forbes opened the front door to see her best friend, Bonnie Bennett and she let her in.

"Hey, come in"

"I got Stefan's message"

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you" Stefan said and they walked in, Seeing Damon, Alaric talking and seen there was weapons on the table.

"What's going on?"

Jeremy arrived. "We're gonna kill Katherine" He said.

"I can explain" Stefan said when Bonnie looked at him.

"Please"

"We're gonna kill Katherine" He said.

Alaric showed everybody showed everyone how to use a weapon "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here, I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready" He said and he faked killing a vampire, while Damon and Stefan stared at each other. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire"

**KATHERINE'S BEDROOM**

Katherine was straightening her curly hair while staring at herself in the mirror.

"What's with the hair?" The witch named Lucy asked her.

"I'm impersonating my dullest dishwater doppelgangers, Elena. She has the worst taste, her twin, my other doppelganger on the other hand? She doesn't. She's very unique, though of course, I'm the better of the three of us"

"Oh, there's two of them?" Lucy asked.

"Mhm. Elena, knows about me. Taylor? Has no idea about anything. It's a shame really" Katherine said with a dull tone.

"Isn't it a risk pretending to be one of them in front of the entire town?"

"I've gotten quite good at it actially and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's or some ffed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy" Katherine said.

"Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before?" Lucy asked. "I always thought it was some made up legend"

"I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?"

Katherine became unomfertable.

"You want me to break the curse"

"Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is back up. I can't imagine that Stefan and Damon are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight"

**THE BAORDING HOUSE**

"I know you love Elena, and you want her and Taylor to be okay but this is risky. Too many people could get hurt, especially Taylor" Bonnie said.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna crossed the line and what she could do to Taylor could be even worse. She has to be stopped"

"I don't know Stefan..." Bonnie trailied off.

"Katherine knows me, alrught? She knows I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise" Stefan said.

"I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell" Bonnie said.

"Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie"

"Okay"

**THE GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena, Taylor and Matt were talking as Matt was leaving.

"You can stay you know" Taylor said. "Ric's coming over. Pizza and bad tv"

"As tempting as that is, I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you two?"

"Uh, no...not with what's going on with me and Stefan" Elena sighed. Taylor stared at her and then looked back at Matt and shrugged.

"I can't even be bothered..." She said.

"I've got to go there's something I need to do" Matt said.

"WHat?" Taylor asked.

"Just something. I can't tell you I just need to go"

"Okay, well have fun" Elena said.

"Yeah. me and a suit" Matt said.

"You look good in a suit, hot even" Taylor grinned.

"Shut up" He said shoving her and then he looked to Elena "You and Stefan will work it out"

"I don't think so Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that will never work" She said.

"You know I'm here for you always" He said and the two embraced, Taylor making a gagging noise and Matt pulled back, pulling her into a hug too.

**THE BOARDING HOUSE**

"Are you guy's sure you don't need me there tonight?" Alaric asked.

"No, we need you with the girls. We don't want them knowing about this" Stefan said.

"Okay. Well I'll make sure neither of them leave, not that it'll bother Taylor" Ric said "I'll make sure Elena doesn't leave"

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand" Stefan said.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline" He siad looking to her.  
"I won't. Look, she killed me, fair is fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around"

"Oh, I took care of Mason" Damon said.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn" Jeremy said.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked.

There was a long pause "But no one gets hurt"

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon said.

**-NIGHT-**

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Damon and Stefan stood outside in the large back yard that belonged to the Lockwoods.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked.

"Nope. Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan asked.

"Who are you talking too?" Damon asked giving him a look.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated"

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate" Damon said.

"You spent 145 years loving her" Stefan said.

"I won't hesitate" Damon snapped back.

"Okay" Stefan said looking away.

**THE GILBERT HOUSE**

Jenna and Taylor were on the couch, and Elena came in and sat down.

"I feel like an invalid" Jenna complained.

"That's because you are" Taylor said.

"Yeah...Hey where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" Elena asked.

"He already left for the Lockwood party" Taylor said.

"He went to that?"

"yeah, and I need to go give him his keys" Taylor said stretching as she got up and she went into the kitchen. She seen Alaric as she grabbed her keys for the car.

"Where are you going?!" He asked and she jamp in surprise.

"What?" She asked.  
"Where are you going Taylor?" He asked.  
"I...need to give Jeremy his keys" She said showing them to him.

"No, no. I'm gonna stay up and wai-"

"I'm only gonna give him his keys, Ric. Jeez" She said staring at him.

"Okay fine, but can you get me some towles from the bathroom?" he asked trying to distract her. Taylor sighed and left the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everybody's been avoiding me and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? he hates stuff like that"

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena" Alaric lied.

His phone began to ring and Elena went to answer it but Alaric grabbed it and put in his pocket.

"So then you'll be okay if I just head out, try and meet up with everyone?" She asked.

"Wait, wait, wait" He said as she went to leave the kitchen.

"What are you hiding Ric?" She asked.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you and Taylor just in case Katherine showed up at the party while he was there"

"So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; He did that stuff for me" Elena said.

"Just let this one go, okay Elena?" Alaric asked.

**LATER**

A little while later, Elena peered in the living room to look at everybody.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You good over there?" She asked Alaric and Jenna.

"Good night" Jenna said and Ric smiled.

"Good night" She said, as she grabbed her keys for her car and left the house, not noticing her sister was watching her on the porch swing.

"Where ya goin?" She asked. Elena jamp in surprise and turned to look at her.

"Oh...I'm going to the masquerade" She said.

I'll come too"

"W-No it's okay" Elena said.

"I was just offering-"

"I know. I said I was fine" Elena snapped, Taylor froze, staring at her. "I-I'm sorry"

"No, no I get it" Taylor nodded.

"G...get what?" Elena asked.

Taylor made her way down the porch steps "You guy's have been acting weid for weeks, I get it, somethings I don't need to know. But I'm your sister"

"I know-"

"Obviously you don't. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just want to go see Stefan"

"Well I'll drive"

"No really"

"Elena-"

"I said no!" Elena huffed before turning on her heel and getting into her car and driving off. Taylor stared in surprise before grunting and moving back up the porch steps and sat on the swing, when Alaric peered out.

"Hey, Jenna's in bed"

"Ok" She said pulled her legs up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mhm" She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing.."

"Taylor?"

She sighed in defeat "Everybody's actin' weird around me, Ric...even you" She said.

"I'm not acting weird" He said sitting beside her.

"You are...everybody is. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon even Jeremy" She said tilting her head "I don't know why"

"Everybody has their problems" Alaric said.

"What's so bad that they can't tell me?" Taylor asked.

Alaric hesitated before sighing and looking away "I don't know"

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Caroline wondered into the empty part of the manor and was just about to open a door but Katherine pushed her against it.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline whimpered.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert trying to lure me out to the lake. What's going on?"

"I don't know...nothing"

Katherine began to strangle her "Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something. What is it?"

"I.." Caroline began Katherine strangled her again "Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you!"

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it"

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"I don't know" Katherine strangled her. "Okay she's upstairs!"

Katherine let her go and she began dragging Caroline with her up the stairs.

"Why are you dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it!"

"Shut up" Katherine snapped. They stopped in front of a door.  
"Which room is it?"

"It's that one" Caroline said. Katherine entered and a smile apparead on Caroline's face.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked as Caroline began to laugh.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it" Caroline laughed and Katherine rushed at the door.

"What the...!" SHe began when she realised she was trapped. "Stefan"

She turned and seen him, stake in hand. "Hello, Katherine"

"Goodbye Katherne" Caroline said as Katherine glared at her.

"You really don't think you can kill me with that now do you?"

"No, but he can" Stefan said and before Katherine got to turn, Damon came out of the closet and shot her with the compressed air weapon. The stake went into her back. Stefan rushed at her, stabbing her in the arm with his stake.

**THE GILBERT HOUSE**

"I don't Ric..I just..." Taylor began when suddenly something shot up her back and she let out a scream. Putting her hand quickly to her back as she got up, trying not to fall over then suddenly the pain rippled through her arm as more blood began to show.

"Taylor?!" Alaric asked frantically as the blood began to come through her navy blue shirt "What's going on?!"

He quickly fumbled to pull out his phone, and dialed Jeremy.

"Hello?"  
"Jeremy.."

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Elena!"

"Yeah..not now! Taylor's hurt"

"What?" Jeremy asked.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"It's Taylor..she's hurt...l can hear her screaming" Jeremy said, eyes wide.

"What do we do?!" Elena cried.

"It's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine! Get them to stop! NOW!" Bonnie shouted at them. The three of them began running into the mansion after hanging up.

**THE GILBERT HOUSE. **

"Ric..." Taylor sobbed "What's happening?"

"I...I don't know" He said not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "It's gonna be okay"  
"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know Taylor"

"Don't lie to me! You know whats going on!" She cried.

"I don't Taylor" He lied, it wasn't his place to tell her.

"Alaric" She growled through the pain.

"I don't know Taylor just stay calm"

"I'm dying how can I stay calm?!"

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Stefan and Damon were fighting Katherine, trying to stake her, Damon caught her but she then caught him off guard by throwing him across the room. Stefan grabbed her from behind and the two fell back, and he strangled her from behind. She struggled against him trying to move, when Damon went to stake her in the heart.

"NO! STOP!" Elena screamed.

All three looked to her and Jeremy in shock.

"Stop it! You're hurting Taylor, everything you do to Katherine it happens to Taylor!" Jeremy said.

Damon stopped and stared down at Katherine and then got up, surprised. Katherine smiled as she got up when Stefan released her.

"You think you're the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me my witch is better than your witch"

She snatched the stake from Damon and as the Salvatore's looked to Elena and Jeremy at the door.

"Why Taylor?" Elena asked, Jeremy kept her from going into the room.

"Because she doesn't know anything" Katherine smiled, and put her palm out. "Why don't you go tell her the truth?"

Nobody moved or said anything and Katherine rolled her eyes "Just a little bit of pressure" She said as she dug the stake into her palm, slicing it open. The same thing happening to Taylor while she was with Alaric. Stefan moved and threw the stake out of Katherine's hand.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

"Ric it hurts" She cried.

"I know...shh it's gonna be okay"

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

"Go see if Taylor is okay" Stefan said to Elena and Jeremy. The two of them nodded, Elena's eyes locking with Katherine's and Katherine smirked at her. She smiled as Elena and Jeremy took off and Katherine held another stake "This is really gonna hurt" She smiled and went to drive it through her stomach.

"Wait!" Damon cried.

Katherine smiled and sat down on the couch "Okay. So how about that moonstone?"

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena made it back to the Gilbert house, frantically getting up the porch steps to her sister.

"Taylor...Taylor hey...hey it's gonna be okay" She said.

Taylor glared up at her "You better tell...me what's going on" She managed to growl out.

Elena looked at Alaric and then back down at Taylor "I can't tell you"

"I'm dying and you can't tell me?!" Taylor said "We're sisters!"

"I know...I know I'm sorry...I'm sorry but I can't"

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Katherine was staring out the window "We're missing the party. I'll have one of those" She said as she seen Damon pour himself a drink.

"Right away Miss Katherine" He said sarcastically mimicing a servent's voice. He handed her a glass.

"Thank you" She smiled and he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall and went to stake her.

"No, no Damon don't!"

"Yes, Damon, please" Katherine smiled.

"The second the spell is lifted I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart" Damon growled.

"God you're hot. WHen did you get so hot?"

Lucy then arrived, the moonstone in hand.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave"

"Thank god"

"WHen I hand this over, my debt to you is over"

"Done"

"I owe you nothing" Lucy said.

"I said done. Give it"

"I wouldn't do that" Damon began and Lucy handed her the moonstone, when Katherine smiled she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"You should have told me there was another witch involved. She's a Bennett witch Katherine but I'm sure you already knew that"

"Wait, Taylor-"

"Taylor will be fine" Lucy said as Katherine fell to the floor "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. I'm sure her twin is with her, not sure how she'll feel though" She said and she looked down at Katherine "I apologise for my involvement" and with that she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the brother's with katherine.

**LATER**

Taylor was standing against the porch railing, now feeling slightly better but her wounds were still aching.

"You better tell me what's going on" She said to Elena and to Alaric.

"We...It's complicated"

"No. Nothing is complicated. What the hell just happened?!"

"You're going to be fine, now okay?" Elena said.

"Elena..."

"No" She said to Alaric. "No"

"No what? What aren't you telling me Elena?!"

"It's nothing okay? You just need rest. Can it wait until morning?"

"No. because you'll lie to me. Like you have been for months. What the HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Then I don't want to be within ten feet of you!" Taylor snapped and turned on her heel, walking down the porch.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're not going to tell me, I don't want to talk to you" Taylor said as she got into the car.

"Taylor!" ELena shouted.

"No I'm sick of you and I'm sick of your lies! You think I can't handle something, I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you are!" She started the car and drove off.

THE TOMB

Katherine woke up in the tomb, the moonstone next to her and she got up and picked it up and tried to leave but was trapped.

"Hello katherine" Damon said.  
"Where am I?"

"Where you should have been all along, I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett Witch"

"You should have killed me"

"Death would have been too kind" Damon said.

He went to close the door but Katherine stopped him "No, Damon, don't! You need me, the twins are in danger!"

"From who?" Damon asked.

Katherine didn't answer.

"You're lying, you're always lying"

"Why do you think I haven't killed either of them? Because they're doppelgangers, they need to be protected!"

"Then I'll protect them" Damon said "WHile you rot in hell"

He closed the door over.

"No Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" She cried as he closed the tomb over with her inside. She fell to the floor and continued to the cry as she looked around in terror.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Heading to the Lockwood mansion, knowing that the Salvatore brothers would maybe still be there. Her phone began to ring as she got out of the car.

"Hello?" She asked her voice thick.  
"Where are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Looking for Stefan and Damon"

"Can you just come home?"

"No. I can't. Because you know what's going on and I don't know why, but nobody will tell me!"

"It's complicated, Tay"

"No it isn't"

"Just come home, okay?"

She shook her head furiously and hung up, just as a man came up to her from behind and grabbed her.


	2. Rose

**Disclaimer: My OC Taylor is faced by...uh Nina Dobrev..lol anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you: Guest, Tvdlover87654, Guest, musicluver246, LoveLiveLife22 and Darkheartrocker13 for all your reviews and to everyone who favoured it!**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I've not been updating, I haven't really been myself for a few months, but I promise I'll try and keep updated as possible. I came up with this story on a whim, it's really based on my other one because I have no idea where to go with it, so I'm doing this one, at least with this there are edits and manips and stuff lol...anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**After this chapter it will change slightly and you'll see why. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Taylor's outfits will be up on polyvore!**

* * *

**Rose**

**MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

An SUV was meeting another car, the man got out of the car and walked over to the SUV, seeing the man wearing a cap and sunglasses, his name was Trevor.

"Where is she?" Trevor asked.

"In the trunk, I did exactly as you said" The man said to him.

"Good, put her in the back"

The man opened the SUV trunk and went to his own car, opening the boot and seeing Taylor inside, picking her up, the man put her in the back of the SUV and the vampire sitting in the SUV smiled as he seen her. After putting Taylor in the trunk the man rejoined Trevor.

"Thank you for your help" Trevor said.

"Is there anything else"? The man asked.  
"One more thing, come closer please" Trevor said and the man moved closer "Closer" The man moved even closer and Trevor grabbed him, bit into his neck and drained him of his blood, throwing the man's dead body on the floor, Trevor pulled the car away and left.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

"Maybe she came in without us hearing her" Jeremy said and Elena threw him a look. "Come on, she might have stayed with Matt...and she might be at school"

"Ok" Elena sighed as the two grabbed their stuff and left.

**A HOUSE**

The SUV parked in the driveway next to a large abandoned house, Trevor walked in, while holding Taylor, who began to wake up. He put her on the couch, untying her feet and her arms and she scrambled away from him.

"What do you want?!" She asked.

"Shh"

"Please...just...I don't know what you want"

"I know...just a taste" Trevor smiled and his face changed, as Taylor let out a scream, and began freaking out.

"Trevor! Control yourself!" Rose snapped at him.

"Buzz kill" He grunted and got up, leaving the room.

The woman looked to Taylor who was gasping for air and she looked at the short haired brunette.

"What do you want from me?! What the hell was that?! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh my god, you look just like her" Rose said.

"Look like who...I look like-...I don't..."

"Be quiet" Rose snapped.

"My name is Taylor Gilbert-"

"Taylor?" Rose asked confused.

"Taylor...my name is Taylor Gilbert...please I just want to go home"

"I thought your name was Elena"

"N-no...that's my twin"

"twin?" Rose asked appauled.

"Y-yeah...I just...can you let me go now?"

"No" Rose said and she grabbed a hold of her, Taylor letting out a yelp. "You're going to stay here and be quiet and not make a sound" She said and she shoved her back onto the couch. Taylor watched her disappear and silently began to freak out, her hand instantly going to the golden key locket around her neck, which just happened to be full of vervain.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Stefan, Damon and Elena were standign outside the school, talking of Taylor's disappearence.

"This has Katherine written all over it" Stefan said.

"Katherine's in the tomb, trust me, I'm the one who shut her in" Damon said matter of fact.

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Did I what, Elena?" Damon asked making a face.

"Well, we all know of the hold Katherine has on you..." She trailed off.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying" Damon said.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"The twins are in danger"

"What?!" Elena gasped.

"And you didn't think to elaborate?" Stefan asked.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon asked.

"We have to go talk to her" Elena said.

"No, no. let me tell you both how that is going to go. We're going to go ask for her help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon said.

"I don't care. My sister is gone and it's my fault!" Elena said.

"It's a bad idea and you know it" Damon said.  
"It's Taylor" Both Stefan and Elena said at the same time.

**A HOUSE**

Taylor looked around the empty room, and listened to see if she could hear anything. But Rose and Trevor were talking about her.

"How's the girl?" Rose asked.

"Still sitting there" Trevor said.

"You didn't touch her did you?" Rose asked.

"Give me some credit. So you called him?" Trevor asked.

"No, I called one of his contacts, you know how it works" Rose said.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say he got it"

"Wonderful and what?"

Taylor moved, slowly and went out into the hall, listening to them.

"So that's it Trevor, he either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait" Rose said.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this"

"I'm sick of running!"  
"Yeah? Well runnign keeps us from dying"

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free" Rose said.

Taylor moved and both vampire's heard it, turning to see her.

"You! there's nothing around here for miles, if you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong" Rose said.

"Who's Elijah?" Taylor demanded.

"he's your worst nightmare" Rose said.

**DAMON'S CAR**

Stefan, Damon and Elena were in the car, Elena sitting silently in the backseat had refused to stay home and let them go to get Taylor alone.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons" Damon said. Stefan held a little bottle of vervain in his hands. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher or something like that"

"Weird"

"How much further?" Elena asked.

"About 80 miles" Damon answered.

"Who do you guy's think took her?" Elena asked.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl"

"Thank you" Elena said.  
"For what?" Stefan asked.

"Helping get her back...I mean she's going to hate me after this"

"Pretty sure she's gonna hate us all after this" Damon said "But can we not do this whole roadtrip bonding thing? the cliche of it all makes me itch"

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway" Stefan said.

"The elephant in the room let's out a mighty roar" Damon said.

"What?" Elena asked from the backseat"

"Nothing" They both said at the same time.

"Come on..." Elena said.

"Keep it up, and I can step out of this as easily as I stepped in" Damon said.

"No, see thats the beauty of it. You can't" Stefan said.

**A HOUSE**

Rose was alone in the large room as Taylor slowly joined her, she didn't know what to say, how to act or what to do.

"Why am I here?" She asked in a small voice.

"You keep asking me these questions, like I'm gonna answer them"

"I just...I don't know what's going on...last night I'm half dead and now...that guy out there almost...his face...and I don't know what's going on...so why won't you answer me?" Taylor asked, sitting down.

"That's another one" Rose said.

"You got me alright?! It's not like I can go anywhere. Please just explain to me what's going on...I...my sister wouldn't tell me what's happening and nobody will. Somebody has too...please" Taylor said, Rose glancing at her, hiding the sympathy under a half cold expression. "What do you want from me?"

"Personally I want nothing. I'm just a delivery servive"

"To who? Elijah?"

"Two points to the eaves dropper"

"Who is he? What does he want with me?"

"Again with the questions" Rose said "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?"

"V-vampire?"

"You don't know" Rose sighed rubbing a hand over her face.

"That's insane, vampires aren't real"

Rose rolled her eyes, grabbed her and pinned her to the wall halfway across the room. Taylor gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please don't eat me!"

When she heard the sigh, she opened her eyes and seen that she was sitting back on the couch.

"I...I don't..."

"Well now you know" Rose told her.

It took Taylor a few moments to calm down before she looked back at Rose who was, staring at her.

"You said Salvatore's...how do you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I disgress"

"A...a hundred years ago?"

"Yes they're vampires..."

Explains a lot, Taylor thought wryly. "What do you want with me?"

"You're a Petrova doppelganger, you're one of the keys to breaking the curse" Rose said.

"A what?" Taylor asked.

"Doppelganger, you look exactly like Katerina Petrova"

"I don't know who that is"

Rose rolled her eyes "hmmm" She hummed.

"Wait...what do you mean key to breaking the curse?"

"There's a moonstone, which binds the sun and the moon curse. The sacrifice breaks it and in order to break it, you're the one who has to die"

**-LATER-**

Rose had explained a lot to Taylor about everything, Taylor freaked out at first but eventually she calmed down.

"I want to know more" She said "This is just...my sister would never tell me anything"

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor asked entering the room. "What do you want to know, doppelicous?" he asked.

"Who are you running from?"

"Thr originals"

"I heard that. What does that even mean?"

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off" Trevor said.

"Mm-mm"

"Correction. I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millenium, they wanted us dead"

"Why? What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others did; he trusted Katerina Petrova"

"I don't know who she is, but ok" Taylor nodded.

"The first doppelganger" Rose said.  
"I helped her escape, and now I've, sorry we've been marked ever since"

"WHich is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Rose said.

**-LATER-**

Taylor was in the room alone, and she moved suddenly uncomfertable and she ruffled around in her pockets, pulling out a note and she read it. "Stefan, Elena and Damon are coming for you. -B"

She looked around completely confused how the hell did she get this? Trevor suddenly entered the room with Rose and Taylor scrumped the paper up and threw it away.

"He's here! This was a mistake!" He said.  
"No, I told you, I would get us out of this. You have to trust me" Rose siad.

"NO! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more!"

"I can't do this. You give her to him, her'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here"

"HEY! What are we?" Rose asked.

"We're family, forever"

Someone knocked on the door and Taylor instantly noticed how scared they were but she didn't say anything.

"Stay with her and don't make a sound" Rose said as she left and out into the hallway opening the door to see Elijah.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house" Rose said.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt?" He asked "I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor? if I so see fit" Elijah said.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose asked.

"I'm listening"

"She didn't burn in the chuch in 1864"

"Continue"

"She survived"

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this"

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpot of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No. But I have better. Her doppelganger"

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact"

"The facts are wrong" Rose said.

"Well, show her to me" Elijah said.

"Elijah you are a man of honor you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it"

"You have my words that I will pardon you"

"Follow me"

He followed her into the room where Taylor and Trevor were. Taylor's eyes widened at the sudden movement and she turned to see both Rose and Elijah. One minute he was nowhere near her and the next he was right in front of her. He stared at her for a moment before leaning in, smelling her neck as Taylor stiffined.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there" He said moving back.

"There are two" Rose said.

Elijah turned to look at her "Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

"There is another Petrova. Her twin sister"

"I only need the one" Elijah said as he turned to look at Taylor again. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going"

Taylor looked past him at Rose "Please...please don't let him take me"

"One last piece of business and we're done" Elijah said and he turned to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truley very sorry"

"Oh no, your apologise are not needed" Elijah said.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you"

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg for your forgivness"

"So granted" Elijah said and Trevor smiled but suddenly Elijah smacked his head clean off his body and Trevor's body fell to the ground, Rose began to cry as Taylor whimpered and turned away.

"You..!" Rose began.

"DOn't. Rose. Now that you are free" He said and he looked to Taylor "Come"

"But...please I just..."

"Come" He demanded.

She stayed where she was, too frightened to move when Elijah then stood in front of her, he began compelling her. But he noticed it didn't work and he stared down at the golden locket.

"WHat is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked as he snatched it from her neck and threw it.  
"Hey! That was a gift you ass!" She growled at him he turned to look at Rose, who was still crying and she merley shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Now. You will come with me and no questions will be asked" he said and she nodded her head. He turned, having a grip on her arm. "Goodbye Rose-Marie"

And within seconds he was out of the house and headed towards the car, putting Taylor in the passanger side. He glanced around the place, before getting in and starting the car. Taylor began shaking, he noticed but decided against his being to ignore it and with that he drove off.

**-IN THE HOUSE-**

Rose stood alone, with Trevor's body in the room and cried, hearing movement she feard that Elijah had changed his mind and come back to kill her. She turned, seeing Stefan, Damon and Elena.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"Taylor you mean?" Rose asked turning away.

"That would be her" Stefan said.  
"She's gone"

"G-gone...what do you mean...what do you mean gone?!" ELena demanded and went to move forward, both Salvatore's stopping her.

"Elijah, he came and he took her"

"To where?"

"I have no idea" Rose said and before anybody got to say anything else, she disappeared leaving the three of them in the room alone, Elena stared off into space.

"S-she's gone?"

"We'll get her back" Damon said.

"We promise" Stefan agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:** My OC Taylor is faced by...uh Nina Dobrev..lol anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you: DarkHeartRocker13, Winxgirl1997, Guest, Guest(2), Tvdlover87654, Guest(3), Guest (4), LLeana, ddluzelle, KatieMarrie, Anna.B, and Hay gurrll for all your reviews and to everyone who favoured it!**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I've not been updating, I know I'm horrible at the minute, I've been going through a lot and I just needed some time and I completely lost my muse. But here's another chapter and I'm thankful to you all for putting up with me. **

**So this is just really a filler chapter, enjoy. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Taylor's outfits will be up on polyvore!**

* * *

Taylor woke up to the sun shining on her and she cringed away from it, and she rolled over, but events of the past days hit her and she bolted upright and looked around, this wasn't her home, this wasn't her room and she had no clue where she was.

"Ah. You're awake Miss Gilbert" The British accent said and Taylor whirled her head around to see the man she'd been taken by. Elijah. Taylor frowned slightly and looked around, her heart hammering in her chest. "Now, why are you afraid?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Taylor asked ignoring his question.

Elijah smiled slightly before standing from the chair "No" He answered simply and Taylor let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She rubbed a hand over her forehead and brushed her long brown hair back.

"Then what do you want? Why can't I go home?" She asked recalling their conversation in the car.

**_"Please I just want to go home, my aunt...she'll be worried sick" _****_Taylor said though that was the last place she wanted to be.  
"I'm afraid that is impossible for the moment" Elijah said to her, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Please" She begged "I don't know what's going on" _**

Elijah hadn't said anything after that and he held out a phone in his hand offering it to her and she stared at him for a minute "Call your Aunt, tell her you're going to be out of town for a few days" Elijah said, his pupils dilating.

Taylor took the phone and called the number, off by heart.

**-THE GILBERT HOUSE- **

The home phone began to ring, Jeremy looked around at Elena and Alaric before going to answer it, though Jenna got to it first as she entered the house. "Hello?" She asked, she only glanced at everyone in the living room, "Oh, Taylor" Jenna said as she moved past everyone to enter the kitchen giving them a slight smile.

_"Hello Aunt Jenna" _

"Where are you?" Jenna asked.

_"I-I'm fine" _

"That isn't what I asked" Jenna said raising her eyebrows as she moved things around.

_"Yeah" _Taylor replied. _"I should be home in a few days...a week maybe" _

"A week?" Jenna asked, everyone was looking at her and she caught them all and made a face. "What about school?"

The other end of the phone was silent _"I can call school" _

"Taylor, I think you should come home. Whatever's going on, you can talk to me about it" Jenna said.

_"I'll see you...when I come home" _Taylor said before Jenna removed the phone from her ear with a sigh.

"What is it?" Alaric asked.

Jenna shrugged "I don't know what her deal is" She said "She said she's fine, But she'll get her ass kicked when she gets back. Okay, I'll be back later"

"Bye" Elena and Jeremy said and Alaric gave a nod and waited until the door shut before he stood up. "What if she's not okay?" Elena asked.

"She wouldn't have called if she wasn't" Alaric said shaking his head.

**-MIDDLE OF NOWHERE- **

Taylor handed Elijah back the phone and she chewed her bottom lip, she wasn't a good liar and she knew that if her "friends" knew what was going on then they would be looking for her but then she frowned, or would they? Did they really care at all?

She sat back down on the bed and stayed silent, Elijah watched her for a minute "You must be hungry" He said, something stirred in him as he watched her, there was a delicate side to this girl, something he hadn't expected, well he hadn't expected another doppelganger, let alone another two or to have one with him at this very moment especially one that didn't know what was going on, yet Katerina had no idea what was going on either.

"No I'm fine" Taylor said shaking her head, she really wasn't hungry, she felt completely empty, betrayed, lied too. She had no idea what was going on or why she was even here, or what was happening but she intended on finding out. "What exactly do you need me for?"

"That, isn't important right now. You must eat" He said and he turned his back on her, Taylor glared heatedly at the back of his head and rolled her eyes as she stood, obviously he wanted her to follow him, so she obeyed and she followed him.

**-SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE- **

Damon was standing with his arms folded, Stefan across from him with his arm wrapped around Elena's waist, Bonnie was sitting on one of the chairs, and Alaric was watching them all curiously. Bonnie then huffed in annoyance.

"Nothing, I can't get anything" She said shaking her head.

"That's because he doesn't want to be found" An English accent said and everyone turned their heads to look at the woman with the short brown hair. "he took her because he could, Elijah's an original, he knows how to hide"

"You've said that already" Damon said, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"We need to find her" Elena said "He could kill her"

"If he was going to kill her, she'd be dead already" Rose said "She wouldn't have called you" Rose then folded her arms over "But the thing about her is, she doesn't know what's going on, she's a doppelganger, _why _doesn't she know?"

"It was to keep her safe" Elena said, her chin tilting up slightly.

"Bad move" Rose said and she eyed them all before shaking her head "You need to understand that she's also a doppelganger, you're not the only one. And if vampire's find out that she doesn't know about any of this, she's more of a risk and is as well as dead"

Nobody said anything and Elena looked down, Stefan rubbed her back soothingly and she glanced up at him and then back at Bonnie who was still trying to concentrate. "Nope" She said "I can't get through. It's like she's right there and every time I almost get her she disappears"

**-MIDDLE OF NOWHERE- **

Taylor ate the food slowly as she looked around the rather large kitchen before her brown eyes landed on Elijah again, he wasn't staring at her though he was lost in thought. She frowned slightly and pushed the plate away.

"Will you tell me anything now?" She asked raising her eyebrows bringing him out of his train of thought.

"You haven't finished" He said and she glared at him.

"I'm full" She said "Please, I have a right to know what I'm doing here"

"Very, well" He said and he stood "Follow me"

She got up and she hurried after him, not sure what he was doing. "One question. Where are we?"

"Georgia" He answered simply "Not too far away from your home"

"Why?"

Before he answered he opened two double doors to reveal two men sitting, Taylor stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrows.

"Jonas, Lukas this is Taylor Gilbert" Elijah said "Taylor, these are my Warlocks, Jonas and his son Lukas"

Taylor raised her eyebrow and folded her arms over and she looked around before looking back at them.

"They're going to explain some things to you. I have business to attend too"

And with that, Elijah was gone.


End file.
